


Patience, My Love

by Flyingicecreamtruck



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingicecreamtruck/pseuds/Flyingicecreamtruck
Summary: Randvi watches Eivor's smile dim and hates herself for it.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Patience, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you do me like that, Randvi?! You made me write angst. I didn't want to!

“Not now, Eivor. Not while Sigurd is here.”

Randvi watches Eivor's smile dim and hates herself for it. In uttering those words, she has added her own boot print to Eivor's already battered, bleeding heart. How much more could she take before it broke?

As Eivor retreats to the other side of the Alliance table, she suddenly finds it hard to breath. _Please, my love, you must understand_ , Randvi thinks as they stare unhappily at each other. _He watches you too closely now._

Sigurd is still their Jarl. If he were to discover their relationship, he would be well within his rights to order their exile, or in his current mental state, their executions.

Randvi will not allow either of these scenarios to happen. She has spent too many months carefully maneuvering everything into place to have her plans ruined now. Eivor will rule Ravensthorpe one day. Until then, they must tread carefully.

“You spoke of Jorvik earlier. Hytham tells me it is an Order stronghold.”

Eivor jumps at the sudden breach of silence, eyes falling to the Alliance map before finding hers again.“Yes. I must move quickly if I am to rid Jorvik of their influence.”

“Excellent. Give Hjorr and Ljufvina my greetings. And please, be careful.”

“I will.” Eivor's sad smile was like an arrow to the heart.

Randvi presses a hand to her mouth as Eivor leaves the map room without a backwards glance. The urge to rush after Eivor, to take back her words, is nearly overwhelming. But it is impossible right now.

With a deep breath, Randvi composes herself and goes about her day. Later that afternoon as she leaves the trading post, she hears the familiar sounds of the longship's leave taking. _Patience, my love_ , she thinks as the sail grows smaller on the horizon. _It is only for a little while_.

It wasn't until that night, as she readied herself for bed, that Randvi found the scrap of paper hidden beneath her hairbrush.

_My love soars on tireless wings, as patient as the hunting hawk._

Tears make those words swim across the page, as her heart sings in joy and relief. Randvi presses the scrap to her chest like a lovesick youth, before carefully feeding it to flame. Later, with Sigurd cold and unresponsive next to her, Randvi lets Eivor's words warm her that night and in the many long nights to come.


End file.
